


Dear Journal

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Gay Sirius Black, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Remus has the best day and worst day of his life. He, of course writes all about it





	Dear Journal

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the account @dearremuslupin on Tumblr. Check them out.  
> PS it has some mean stuff from Snape including Remus being outed involuntarily so heads up.

Today was probably the best and worst days of my life, with the exception of the day I got bit of course. I've tried to keep certain sexual preferences to myself, until, of course, Snape somehow figured it out. The asshole did more than confront me. I mean he did confront me, and boy was that fun.

_"Hey, Lupin," a head of greasy hair appeared in front of me._

_"What do you want, Snape? I'm trying to get to class if you hadn't noticed." I was already late and was not in the mood to deal with his annoyances, especially not alone._

_"I think I figured you out, finally. I know what you are hiding, why you are always surrounded by Black, Potter, and Pettigrew." I thought that he couldn't possibly have guessed my monthly secret. "You are bent. That's why you are surrounded by other guys all the time." His sneer was as annoying as ever._

_"By that logic, aren't you also?" His sneer faltered a little._

_"No, because I'm with Emelia Nott. And I've kissed Lily." He looked so self-satisfied._

_"First of all, Lily has asked you stop spreading that disgusting rumor. She told me herself it was a lie. Secondly, I'm still trying to get to class, if you don't mind." His face reddened as I shouldered passed him._

It would have been fine if he had just dropped the subject then and there, but I guess he felt I had slighted him in some manner. Either way, he did the unspeakable during afternoon lessons that day. I was sitting with Sirius, while James and Peter sat in front of us. Slughorn had stepped out to his private stores to grab something.

_"Hey, haven't you guys heard?" Snape stood on his seat._

_"What are you doing, Snape?" This couldn't be about this morning, could it? I didn't know how he had figured it out, but this wasn't something even my friends knew about._

_"Don't worry, Lupin, I'm just being honest with our classmates," Snape sneered. "Remus Lupin here likes to fuck men. Disgusting, isn't it?" The Slytherin side of the room burst out in laughter._

James got a week's worth of detention for beating up Snape. I think the bastard ended up in the hospital wing after James was done with him. Slughorn was not pleased. I believe that we also got 50 points deducted because Sirius made a cauldron blow up in another Slytherin's face. By the time we went down for dinner, it was all over the school, and there were whispers when I walked by. James was eating dinner with Slughorn during his detention, so it was just me, Peter, and Sirius for dinner.

_"So, is what he said in class true?" Peter never really was very tactful, or subtle._

_"Nice, Pete, very inconspicuous of you." Sirius rolled his eyes at the smaller boy._

_"Snape was at least half right. I'm bisexual, so I also like women, too." I could feel the blush across my face._

_"Why didn't you tell me?" Sirius looked upset._

_"Because it is bad enough I have my other problem. I didn't want another reason for people to judge me." God, why did Snape have to be such an arse?_

_"But, we wouldn't have judged you. Besides, this is something that would have been useful for me to know." Was Sirius mad at me?_

_"Why would this have been useful, huh? What could you possibly want with this information?" It was all I could do not to start crying._

_"Because I'm gay, you dolt. I'm gay, and I've wanted to kiss you since the third year!" Sirius was nearly shouting at this point, drawing attention to us._

_"You're gay?"_

_"YES!"_

And this is where the worst day ever became the best day ever. Because Sirius grabbed my face and kissed me. It was incredible, too. It sent butterflies to my stomach and caused some of the other students to whistle, and I may have cried a little. Hey, it was an overwhelming day, emotionally speaking. James was pissed he missed that, though. I guess Sirius had been telling him how bad he wanted to kiss me. I don't think I stopped smiling all night. And this was my worst and best day ever.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Really. Go check them out. @dearremuslupin is awesome.


End file.
